Amante de Ensueño
by Reiko Ayanami
Summary: Sostenlo sobre el pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición. una adaptación del libro de Sherrylin Kenyon.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola chicas y chicos sexys…. Soy nuevita y quería traerles una adaptación de Amante de Ensueño de Sherrylin Kenyon, que personalmente me cautivo de principio a fin, espero les guste tanta como a mi :D_

_Diclaimer: la trama no me pertenece, es de exclusiva propiedad de Sherrylin kenyon la genial autora de este libro_

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima._

_**Prólogo**_

_**Una antigua leyenda griega.**_

Poseedor de una fuerza suprema y de un valor sin parangón, fue bendecido por los dioses, amado por los mortales y deseado por todas las mujeres que posaban los ojos en él. No conocía la ley, y no acataba ninguna.

Su habilidad en la batalla, y su intelecto superior rivalizaban con los de

Aquiles, Ulises y Heracles. De él se escribió que ni siquiera el poderoso Ares en persona podía derrotarle en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Y, por si el don del poderoso dios de la guerra no hubiera sido suficiente, también se decía que la misma diosa Afrodita le besó la mejilla al nacer, y se aseguró de que su nombre fuese siempre guardado en la memoria de los hombres. Bendecido por el divino toque de Afrodita, se convirtió en un hombre al que ninguna mujer podía negarle el uso de su cuerpo. Porque, llegados al sublime arte del Amor… no tenía igual. Su resistencia iba más allá de la de cualquier mero mortal. Sus ardientes y salvajes deseos no podían ser domados.

_Ni negados._

De cabello Rosado, piel morena, y con los ojos jades de un guerrero, de él se comentaba que su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacer a las mujeres, y que con un solo roce de su mano les proporcionaba un indecible placer.

_Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto._

Y proclive como era a provocar celos de otros, consiguió que le maldijeran. Una maldición que jamás podría romperse. Como la del pobre Tántalo, su condena fue eterna: nunca encontraría la satisfacción por más que la buscase; anhelaría las caricias de aquélla que le invocara, pero tendría que proporcionarle un placer exquisito y supremo.

De luna a luna, yacería junto a una mujer y le haría el amor, hasta que fuese obligado a abandonar el mundo. Pero se ha de ser precavida, porque una vez se conocen sus caricias, quedan impresas en la memoria. Ningún otro hombre será capaz de dejar a esa mujer plenamente satisfecha. Porque ningún varón mortal puede ser comparado a un hombre de tal apostura. De tal pasión. De una sensualidad tan atrevida.

Guárdate del Maldito.

Natsu Dragneel de Macedonia.

Sostenlo sobre el pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición.

Su único objetivo será complacerte, servirte.

Saborearte.

Entre sus brazos aprenderás el significado de la palabra _**«paraíso».**_

Continuara….

_Espero ya más tarde o mañana subir el primer capítulo para que comiencen a deleitarse._

_Los quiere Reiko _


	2. CAPITULO 1

_Diclaimer: la trama no me pertenece, es de exclusiva propiedad de Sherrylin kenyon la genial autora de este libro_

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima._

**Capítulo 1**

— **Cielo, necesitas que te echen un buen polvo**.- Lucy Heartfilia se estremeció al escuchar el grito de Cana en mitad del pequeño Café de Nueva Orleáns, donde se encontraban apurando los restos del almuerzo, consistente en judías rojas con arroz. Desafortunadamente para ella, la voz de su amiga poseía un encantador timbre agudo que podía hacerse oír incluso en mitad de un huracán.

Y que en esta ocasión, fue seguido de un repentino silencio en el atestado local.

Al echar un vistazo a las mesas cercanas, Lucy percibió que los hombres dejaban de hablar, y se giraban para observarlas con mucho más interés del que a ella le gustaría.

¡Jesús! ¿Aprenderá alguna vez Cana a hablar en voz baja? O peor aún, ¿qué será lo próximo que haga, quitarse la ropa y bailar desnuda sobre las mesas?

Otra vez.

Por enésima vez desde que se conocieron, Lucy deseaba que Cana pudiese sentirse avergonzada. Pero su vistosa, y a menudo extravagante, amiga no conocía el significado de dicha palabra.

Se tapó la cara con las manos e hizo lo que pudo por ignorar a los curiosos mirones. Un deseo irrefrenable de deslizarse bajo la mesa, acompañado de una urgencia aún mayor de darle una buena patada a la Alberona, la consumían.

— **¿Por qué no hablas un poquito más alto?** —murmuró—. **Supongo que los hombres de Canadá no habrán podido escucharte.**

— **Oh, no lo sé** —dijo el guapísimo camarero moreno al detenerse junto a su mesa—**Seguramente se dirigen hacia aquí mientras hablamos.**

Un calor abrasador tomó por asalto las mejillas de Lucy ante la diabólica sonrisa que le dedicó el camarero, obviamente en edad de acudir a la universidad.

— **¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más, señoras?** —Preguntó, y después miró directamente a la rubia—. **O para ser más exactos, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señora?**

¿Qué tal una bolsa con la que taparme la cabeza y un garrote para golpear a Cana?

— **Creo que ya hemos acabado** —contestó Lucy con las mejillas ardiendo. Definitivamente, mataría a su amiga por esto—. **Sólo necesitamos la cuenta**.

— **Muy bien, entonces** —dijo sacando la nota, y escribiendo algo en la parte superior del papel. La colocó justo delante de Lucy—. **Puede hacerme una llamadita si necesita cualquier cosa**.

Una vez el camarero se marchó, se dio cuenta de que había anotado su nombre y su teléfono en la parte superior del papel.

Cana le echó un vistazo y soltó una carcajada.

— **Espera y verás **—le dijo Lucy, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras calculaba el importe de la mitad de la cuenta con su Palm Pilot*—. **Me las pagarás. **

Cana ignoró la amenaza y se dedicó a buscar el dinero en su bolso adornado con cuentas.

— **Sí, sí. Eso lo dices ahora. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, marcaría ese número. Es monísimo el chico.**

— **Jovencísimo **—corrigió Lucy—. **Y creo que voy a pasar. Lo último que necesito es que me encierren por corrupción de menores.**

Cana paseó la mirada por el preciso lugar donde el camarero esperaba, con una cadera apoyada en la barra.

— **Sí, pero don Soy Igualito a Brad Pitt, que está ahí enfrente, bien lo merece. Me pregunto si tendrá algún hermano mayor…**

— **Y yo me pregunto cuánto estaría dispuesto a pagar Guillermo por saber que su mujer se ha pasado todo el almuerzo comiéndose con los ojos a un chaval.**

Cana resopló mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

— **No me lo estoy comiendo. Lo estoy evaluando para ti. Después de todo, era de tu vida sexual de lo que hablábamos.**

— **Bueno, mi vida sexual es sensacional y no le interesa a la gente que nos rodea**. —Y tras soltar el dinero en la mesa, cogió el último trozo de queso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— **No te enfades** —le dijo Cana mientras salía tras ella a la calle, atestada de turistas y de los clientes habituales de los establecimientos de Jackson Square. Las notas de jazz de un solitario saxofón se escuchaban por encima de la cacofonía de voces, caballos y motores de automóviles; una oleada de calor típico de Louisiana las recibió al salir a la calle.

Intentado no hacer caso del aire, tan espeso que dificultaba la respiración, Lucy se abrió camino entre la multitud y los tenderetes ambulantes, dispuestos a lo largo de la valla de hierro que rodeaba Jackson Square.

— **Sabes que es cierto **—le dijo Cana una vez la alcanzó—. **Quiero decir, ¡Dios mío, Lucy!, ¿cuánto hace? ¿Dos años?**

— **Cuatro** —contestó ella con aire ausente—. **¿Pero a quién le interesa llevar la cuenta?**

— **¿Cuatro años sin tener relaciones sexuales?** —repitió Cana incrédula.

Varios mirones se detuvieron, curiosos, para observar alternativamente a Cana y a Lucy, Ajena —como era habitual en ella— a la atención que despertaban, Cana continuó sin detenerse.

— **No me digas que tú has olvidado que estamos en plena Era de la Electrónica. O sea, vamos a ver, ¿alguno de tus pacientes sabe que llevas tanto tiempo sin echar un polvo?**

Lucy acabó de tragarse el trozo de queso y le dedicó a su amiga una desagradable y furiosa mirada. ¿Es que la intención de Cana era la de gritar a todo pulmón, en plena Vieux Carre, sus asuntos personales a todo humano y caballo que pasara por la zona?

—**Baja la voz** —le dijo, y añadió con sequedad—, **no creo que sea de la incumbencia de mis pacientes si soy o no la reencarnación de la Virgen. Y con respecto a la Era de la Electrónica, no quiero tener una relación con algo que viene acompañado de una etiqueta con advertencias y unas pilas.**

Cana soltó un bufido.

— **Sí, vale, oyéndote hablar se diría que la mayoría de los hombres deberían venir acompañados de una etiqueta con esta advertencia:** —alzó las manos para enmarcar la siguiente afirmación— **Atención, por favor, Alerta Psíquica. Yo, macho-man, soy propenso a sufrir horribles cambios de humor, y a poner caras largas, y poseo la habilidad de decir la verdad a una mujer sobre su**

**peso, sin previo aviso.**

Lucy soltó una carcajada. Había soltado de carretilla, en innumerables ocasiones, ese discursito sobre las etiquetas que deberían llevar los hombres.

— **Ah, ya lo entiendo, Doctora Amor** —dijo Cana —. **Usted se limita a sentarse y escuchar cómo sus pacientes le largan todos los detalles íntimos de sus encuentros sexuales, mientras usted vive como un miembro vitalicio del "Club de las Bragas de Teflón". **—bajando la voz, Cana añadió:— **No puedo creer que después de todo lo que has escuchado en tus sesiones, nada haya conseguido revolucionar tus hormonas.**

Lucy le lanzó una mirada divertida.

— **Bueno, a ver, soy una sexóloga. No me beneficiaría mucho que mis pacientes se dedicaran a hacerme experimentar la petit mort mientras echan fuera todos sus problemas. En serio, perdería el título.**

— **Pues no entiendo cómo puedes aconsejarles, cuando ni siquiera te acercas a un hombre.**

Haciendo una mueca, Lucy comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de la plaza, justo frente a la Oficina de Información Turística, donde Cana había instalado su puestecillo para echar las cartas y leer las líneas de las manos. Cuando llegó al tenderete —una mesa cubierta con una faldilla de color morado intenso—, suspiró. — **Sabes que no me importaría quedar con un hombre que se mereciera que me depilara las piernas. Pero la mayoría resulta ser una pérdida de tiempo tan evidente que prefiero sentarme en el sofá y ver las reposiciones de Hee Haw**

Cana le dedicó una expresión irritada.

— ¿Qué tenía de malo Gerry?

— Mal aliento.

— ¿Y Jamie?

— Le encantaba hurgarse en la nariz. Especialmente durante la cena.

— ¿Tony?

Lucy miró a Cana y ésta alzó las manos. — **Vale, quizás tuviera un pequeño problema con lo de las apuestas. Pero es que todos necesitamos distraernos con algo**.

La Rubia la miró furiosa.

— **Eh, Madam Cana, ¿ya has regresado de almorzar?** —le preguntó Erza desde el puestecillo situado justo al lado del suyo, en el que vendía objetos de loza y dibujos, hechos por ella. Unos años más joven que ellas, Erza tenía una larga melena roja y siempre llevaba ropas que a Lucy le hacían pensar que estaba delante de un hada. Su vestimenta de hoy consistía en una liviana falda blanca, que hubiese resultado obscena de no ser por los leotardos rosados que llevaba debajo, y una preciosa camisa de estilo medieval.

— **Sí, ya he vuelto** —le contestó Cana mientras se arrodillaba para abrir la tapa del carrito de la compra que todas las mañanas aseguraba a la verja de hierro con una de esas cadenas que se usan para las bicicletas**—. ¿Algo interesante durante mi ausencia?**

— **Un par de chicos cogieron una de tus tarjetas, y dijeron que regresarían después de comer**.

— **Gracias** —dijo la morocha guardando el monedero en el carro, sacó la caja de puros azul donde guardaba el dinero y las cartas de tarot —siempre envueltas en un pañuelo de seda negra—, y un delgado, pero gigantesco, libro con tapas de cuero marrón que Lucy no había visto nunca.

Cana se colocó su enorme pamela de paja, se dio la vuelta y se puso en pie.

— **¿Tus artículos tienen los precios marcados?** —preguntó a la pelirroja.

— **Sí** —le contestó ésta mientras cogía su monedero—. **Sigo diciendo que trae mala suerte; pero al menos, si alguien quiere saber lo que valen cuando no estoy, puede averiguarlo.**

Una motocicleta de aspecto desastroso frenó a cierta distancia.

— **¡Eh, Erza!** —gritó el conductor**—. Mueve el culo. Tengo hambre**.

La chica le saludó sin hacer caso a la orden.

— **No me agobies o comerás tú sólo** —le contestó mientras caminaba sin prisas hacia él, y se subía a la parte trasera de la moto.

Lucy movió la cabeza mientras les observaba. Erza necesitaba que alguien le aconsejara sobre sus citas, mucho más que ella. Les siguió con la mirada mientras pasaban delante del Café du Monde. **— ¡Oh! Un beignet sería un estupendo postre**.

— **La comida no puede sustituir al sexo** —le dijo La Alberona mientras colocaba las cartas y el libro sobre la mesa—. **¿No es eso lo que siempre dices…?**

— **De acuerdo, el punto es tuyo. Pero**, **en serio, ¿a qué viene este repentino interés en mi vida sexual? Mejor dicho, en mi falta de ella. **

Cana cogió el libro.

— **A que tengo una idea.**

El escalofrío que sintió ante las palabras de Cana le llegó hasta los huesos, y eso que el calor era agobiante. Y ella no se asustaba fácilmente. Bueno, a no ser que su amiga estuviera involucrada con una de sus ideas típicas de "mamá gallina".

— **¿No será otra sesión de espiritismo?**

— **No, esto es mejor**.

En su interior, Lucy se encogió y comenzó a preguntarse qué sería de su vida en esos momentos si hubiese tenido una compañera de habitación normal el primer año en Tulane*, en lugar de Cana Quiero Ser Una Gitana Traviesa. De algo estaba segura: no estaría discutiendo de su vida sexual en medio de una calle llena de gente. En ese momento, se fijó en lo diferentes que eran. Ella soportaba el húmedo calor con un ligero vestido sin mangas de seda color crema, de Ralph

Lauren, y llevaba el pelo Rubio recogido en un sofisticado moño. En contraste, Cana llevaba una larga y vaporosa falda negra con un ceñido top de tirantes morado que apenas le cubría sus generosos senos. El pelo castaño y rizado, que le llegaba a los hombros, estaba recogido con un pañuelo de seda negra, con motas semejantes a las de un leopardo. El atuendo se completaba con unos enormes pendientes de plata, en forma de luna llena, que colgaban prácticamente hasta los

Hombros. Sin mencionar el yacimiento de plata que se había colocado en ambas muñecas, en forma de ciento cincuenta pulseras. Pulseras que tintineaban cada vez que se movía.

La gente siempre había reparado en sus diferencias físicas, pero ella sabía que Cana escondía una mente astuta y una gran inseguridad bajo su «exótico» atuendo. Por dentro, se parecían mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar. Excepto en la extraña creencia que Cana había desarrollado por el ocultismo.

_Y en su insaciable apetito sexual._

Acercándose a ella, Cana dejó el libro en las manos —poco dispuestas a cogerlo— de Lucy y comenzó a pasar hojas. Se las arregló para no dejarlo caer. Y para no poner los ojos en blanco por la exasperación que la invadía.

— **Encontré esto el otro día, en esa vieja librería que hay junto al Museo de Cera. Estaba cubierto por una montaña de polvo; intentaba encontrar un libro sobre psicometría cuando de repente vi éste, ¡Voilà! **—dijo señalando triunfalmente a la página. La Heartfilia miró el dibujo y se quedó con la boca abierta.

_**Jamás había visto algo parecido.**_

El hombre del dibujo era fascinante, y la pintura estaba realizada con asombroso detalle. Si no fuese por las marcas dejadas en la página al haber sido impreso, se diría que se trataba de una fotografía actual de alguna antigua estatua griega. No, se corrigió a si misma: de un dios griego. Estaba claro que ningún mortal podía jamás tener esa pinta tan fantástica. Gloriosamente desnudo, el tipo exudaba poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje sexualidad. Aunque su pose pareciera ser casual, daba la sensación de estar contemplando un depredador listo para ponerse en acción en cualquier momento.

Las venas se le marcaban en aquel cuerpo perfecto que prometía poseer una fuerza inigualable, diseñada específicamente para proporcionar placer a una mujer.

Con la boca seca, Lucy observó los músculos, que tenían las proporciones adecuadas para su altura y su peso. Contempló la profunda hendedura que separaba los duros pectorales y bajó hasta el estómago —esculpido con forma de tableta de chocolate—, que suplicaba ser acariciado por una mano femenina. Y entonces llegó al ombligo.

Y después a…

Bueno, no se les había ocurrido tapar aquello con una hoja de parra. ¿Y por qué deberían haberlo hecho? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, iba a querer ocultar unos atributos masculinos tan estupendos? Y siguiendo con aquella línea de pensamiento, ¿quién necesitaría un artilugio con pilas teniendo aquello en su casa?

Se humedeció los labios y volvió a la cara.

Mientras contemplaba los afilados y apuestos contornos del rostro, y los labios —con una diabólica sonrisa apenas esbozada—, le asaltó la imagen de una ligera brisa agitando esos Rosados mechones, aclarados por el sol, que se ensortijaban alrededor del cuello, especialmente diseñado para cubrirlo de húmedos besos. Y de aquellos penetrantes ojos de color verde metálico, mientras

Alzaba una lanza sobre la cabeza, y gritaba. El sofocante aire que le rodeaba se estremeció ligeramente de forma repentina, y le acarició las partes de su cuerpo expuestas a la brisa.

Casi podía escuchar el profundo timbre de la voz del tipo, y sentir cómo aquellos musculosos brazos la envolvían y la atraían hacia un pecho duro como una roca, mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja.

Percibía unas manos fuertes y expertas que vagaban por su cuerpo, y le proporcionaban un deleite exquisito, mientras buscaban sus más recónditos lugares.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el cuerpo comenzó a palpitarle en zonas donde nunca había pensado que aquello pudiese ocurrir. Sentía un dolor fiero y exigente que jamás había experimentado.

Parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Cana, para ver si también ella se había visto afectada del mismo modo. Pero si así era, no daba señales de ello. Debía estar alucinando. ¡Exacto! Las especias de las judías le habían llegado al cerebro y lo habían convertido en papilla.

— **¿Qué opinas de él?** —le preguntó Cana, mirándola por fin a los ojos. Lucy se encogió de hombros, en un esfuerzo por olvidar la hoguera que abrasaba su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos volvieron a demorarse en las perfectas formas del hombre.

— **Se parece a un paciente que tuvo cita ayer**.

Bueno, no era exactamente cierto… el chico que había estado en su consulta era medianamente atractivo, pero nada que ver con el hombre del dibujo.

¡Jamás había visto algo así en toda su vida!

— **¿De verdad?** —los ojos de Cana adquirieron un matiz oscuro que pronosticaba el comienzo de su sermón sobre las oportunidades de conseguir una cita y la intervención del destino.

— **Sí** —dijo cortando a Cana antes de que pudiese comenzar a hablar—. **Me dijo que era una lesbiana atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre. **

La castaña abrió la boca, muda de asombro. Cogió el libro, quitándoselo a Lucy de las manos, y lo cerró con fuerza mientras la miraba furiosa.

— **Siempre conoces a las personas más extrañas.**

Lucy alzó una ceja.

— **Ni se te ocurra decirlo** —dijo mientras ocupaba su sitio habitual tras la mesa. Colocó el libro a su lado—. **Te lo advierto; esto** —dijo, dando dos golpecitos al libro— **es lo que estás buscando**. Lucy miró fijamente a su amiga mientras pensaba en lo absolutamente convincente que parecía Madam Cana —autoproclamada Señora de la Luna—, sentada tras sus cartas de tarot, con aquella mesa morada, y el misterioso libro bajo las manos. En ese momento, casi podía creer que Cana era en realidad una esotérica gitana.

Si creyera en esas cosas.

— **Vale** —dijo Lucy dándose por vencida—. **Deja de hablar con rodeos y dime qué tienen que ver ese libro y ese dibujo con mi vida sexual. **

El rostro de Cana adoptó una expresión bastante seria.

— **El tipo que te he enseñado… Natsu es un esclavo sexual griego que está obligado a cumplir los deseos de aquélla que le invoque, y a adorarla**.

Lucy se rió con ganas. Sabía que estaba siendo muy maleducada, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo demonios iba creer Cana, una licenciada en historia antigua y en física, premiada con la beca Rhodes, y con un doctorado en filosofía, en algo tan ridículo, aun con todas sus excentricidades?

— **No te rías. Lo digo en serio.**

— **Ya lo sé, eso es lo que me hace gracia** —se aclaró la garganta y se serenó

—. **Vale, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, ¿quitarme la ropa y bailar desnuda en Pontchartrain a medianoche?** —un leve intento de sonrisa curvó sus labios, sin importarle que los ojos de Cana se oscurecieran a modo de aviso—. **Tienes razón, me encargaré de conseguir una buena sesión de sexo, pero no creo que sea con un espléndido esclavo sexual griego.**

El libro se cayó de la mesa.

Cana dio un grito, se levantó de un salto y tiró la silla.

Lucy jadeó.

— **Lo empujaste con el codo, ¿verdad?**

Cana negó con la cabeza muy despacio; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

— **Confiésalo, Cana.**

— **No fui yo** —dijo con una expresión mortalmente seria—. **Creo que lo ofendiste**.

Moviendo la cabeza ante aquella necedad, Lucy sacó del bolso las gafas de sol y las llaves. Bien, estupendo, esto se parecía a la época de la facultad, cuando La Alberona le habló de usar una Ouija, y lo amañó todo para que le dijese que se iba a casar con un dios griego cuando cumpliera los treinta años, y que iba a tener seis hijos con él.

Hasta el día de hoy, Cana se negaba a admitir que había sido ella la que dirigiera el puntero.

Y, en este preciso momento, hacía demasiado calor bajo el implacable sol de agosto como para discutir.

— **Mira, necesito regresar al despacho. Tengo una cita a las dos en punto y no quiero coger un atasco** —le dijo mientras se ponía las Ray-Ban—. **¿Vendrás entonces esta noche?**

— **No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Llevaré el vino.**

— **Bien, te veo a las ocho.** —E hizo una larga pausa para añadir:— **Dile a Guillermo que hola y que gracias por dejarte visitarme por mi cumpleaños**.

Cana la observó alejarse y sonrió.

— **Espera a ver tu regalo** —susurró, y recogió el libro del suelo. Pasó la mano por la suave tapa de cuero repujado, y quitó unas motas de polvo.

Volvió a abrirlo y observó de nuevo el maravilloso dibujo; aquellos ojos habían sido dibujados con tinta negra, y aun así, daban la impresión de ser de un profundo Verde Jade.

Por una sola vez su hechizo iba a funcionar. Estaba segura.

— **Te gustará Lucy, Natsu** —murmuró dirigiéndose al hombre mientras recorría con los dedos su cuerpo perfecto—. **Pero debo advertirte algo: acabaría con la paciencia de un santo. Y traspasar sus defensas va a resultar más duro que abrir una brecha en la muralla de Troya. No obstante, si alguien puede ayudarla, ése eres tú.**

Sintió que el libro desprendía una súbita oleada de calor bajo su mano, y supo instintivamente que era la forma que Natsu elegía para darle la razón.

Lucy pensaba que estaba loca a causa de sus creencias, pero siendo la séptima hija de una séptima hija, y con la sangre gitana que corría por sus venas, Cana sabía que había ciertas cosas en la vida que desafiaban cualquier explicación. Ciertas corrientes de energía misteriosa que pasaban desapercibidas, esperando que alguien las canalizara.

Y esa noche habría luna llena.

Devolvió el libro a la seguridad del carrito de la compra y lo cerró con llave. Estaba segura que había sido cosa del destino que el libro llegara hasta ella.

Había sentido su llamada tan pronto como se acercó a la estantería donde yacía. Puesto que llevaba dos años felizmente casada, supo que no estaba destinado a ella. La usaba para llegar donde lo necesitaban.

Hasta Lucy.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Cómo sería tener a este increíblemente apuesto esclavo sexual griego a tu disposición y disponer de él durante todo un mes…

Sí. Éste era, definitivamente, un regalo de cumpleaños que Lucy Heartfilia recordaría durante el resto de su vida.

_**Continuara….**_

_Buenos mis queridas y queridos lectores sexys aquí está el primer capítulo ojala hayan disfrutado en conocer a protagonista :D….. Espero por lo menos estar actualizando dos veces por semana, pues díganme los días encantada lo hare por ustedes._

_Se agradece los comentarios que dejaron en el prólogo :D_

_Los quiere Reiko _

*Palm Pilot : parecido a una Tablet.

*Tulane: Universidad situada en Nueva Orleáns.


End file.
